


The Ghost Rider

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Coffee Shop, Barista Robbie, Customer Daisy, F/M, Piper is a good intervening friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy loved a challenge, even ones that involve hot coffee and cute baristas





	The Ghost Rider

Daisy liked a challenge. She loved a challenge. They fuelled her soul as much as caffeine did. When the opportunity for the two to collide arose, Daisy did what all seemingly normal people did such a situation. She tried to up and run.

Tried.

Piper held her back.

Daisy, in that moment, put Piper on her bad list.

Piper, apparently reading her mind, laughed and turned her around to face the counter. And the barista. Of the café that were at cause that is where all good caffeine related challenge arise at. Cafés with cute barista’s who know Daisy’s order off by heart.

_Fuck Piper and her fucking challenge._

“Go.”

Daisy nodded, mostly to herself and walked to the counter where Robbie, the cute barista, was serving.

“Daisy, the usual?”

Daisy, finding her voice, shook her head.

“No, I would like two things,” she already cringed internally at how bad this could and will go, “one, I would like your hottest coffee you have and two, if I can successfully down said hot coffee in one go, I would like your number.”

Daisy waited for the rejection to come.

It didn’t.

What did, instead, surprised her immensely.

“Deal.”

Robbie, without charging her, headed to the machine, deciding to make the coffee himself.

Daisy headed to the pick ups. This would be the one time she _wished_ for there to be more people in the cafe.

Sadly, it was just herself, Piper and two blue suited people.

Robbie, with a glove on his hand for, hopefully, dramatics, handed her the coffee.

Daisy, with sheer adrenaline running through her, picked up the scolding hot coffee and did as the challenge said, downed it in one shot.

Her mouth and throat came to life with fire. She could barely blink or move. The amount of heat and coffee firing through her made her feel like she was shaking, or the building was shaking, maybe she was shaking the building.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?”

Robbie, handing her a cold bottle of water, answered. “It’s called The Ghost Rider.”

Daisy laughed, just, at the name. The water helping her poor broken throat.

“Good to know.”

Robbie looked at her like she was half goddess, half hell. Daisy went to speak but a scoff from an impatient customer pulled Robbie away from her, not before he could slide something over to her.

A napkin.

_With a phone number._


End file.
